unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Underground
thumb|300px|right Going Underground is the fourteenth chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Nathan decides to go ahead through the catacombs, fighting his way to the treasure. He overhears Eddy again talking about some mysterious force on the island, which Roman and Navarro casually brushes off. Synopsis Nathan makes his way through the underground catacombs, fighting off several mercenaries. He makes it up to a chapel, engaging in a large firefight, before finding a secret door and heading back down. Eventually, he reaches a grating beneath where Roman and Navarro have made their base. He overhears Eddy arguing with Roman and Navarro, saying that his men are getting massacred, and not from just Drake. He says the island is cursed. Roman laughs him off, and tells him to leave then, but Eddy won't go with out his share of the treasure. They almost come to shooting each other, but Eddy leaves, cursing. Navarro is sure the treasure is here, he just needs more time. Roman begins to question whether "this treasure of yours" is worth it to Navarro, who assures him it is. Nathan continues on, finding a crank that opens a door back outside. Walkthrough Make your way down the stairs, then take a right at the end of the room and climb up. check point To cross the chasm, you have to cling to the edge, and make your way around the outside of the pit. Just keep shimming along until you finally get to the end and then prepare for a firefight. check point The are 4 guys, one with a Desert-5, one with a SAS-12, one with a M4, and one with a 92FS-9mm. There's also a M4 reload propped up on the boxes. Depending on the difficulty, they may try to flank you, but your best bet should be the first pillar in front of you when you come up the stairs. Put it between you and the mercenaries and pick them off. On Crushing, careful to not let the guy with the SAS-12 get to close, and always duck back into cover if you're taking too much damage. In general, it's a good idea to keep track of where they all are. There's only four, so that shouldn't be too hard. check point Go to the crank in the back of the room and hoist the gate on the stairs up and then head through it. Get ready for another big firefight. check point There are 5 guys here. They all have the usual armament, some pistols and some M4's, while there are two guys with Desert-5s in the back. Carefully take them all out from cover at the pillars where you came in. Don't head too close to the other side yet, as that will spawn the second wave. When you first enter, they don't notice you, so try to get in at least one head shot if you can. Otherwise, try to kill one guy, preferably the one closest to you, before they begin shooting back. If you can, try to leave the two Desert-5 wielding mercenaries for last, so you can roll around a bit and reload with the dropped weapons of the enemies or the ones lying around if you need to. When you take out 4 guys, a guy with a shotgun will pop in. Once they're all down, you'll need to actually move forward to get the second wave to appear, as mindbogglingly stupid and annoying as that sounds. The best way to do this is walk down the left side of the chapel, until you reach the wooden bench right before the fallen chandelier. Carefully walk around it on the left side, closest to the wall, just a little bit, then sprint all the way back to the pillars where you came in. Hopefully, it'll take them awhile to start shooting so you should be safe. If no one appears, and you should wait a little bit to be sure, just try it again, going a little further. The second wave will be another three guys and they will still have the same weapons, with one, of course, wielding a shotgun. Try not to die, and quickly rush back to the pillars where you came in, ducking to cover if you need to. On Crushing, they will be bolder in approaching you, so you really need to watch it. Again, try to keep track of them all and prevent them from surrounding you by taking out any guys who get too close. Otherwise, just take them out one at a time at your leisure. It's a hard fight, and all you can really do if just try to take your time and try to avoid being shot up too much. check point Now pick up any ammo you need head to where the two guys with the Desert-5s were. Go up to one of the bells on either your left or right, and check out Drake's Diary. If you can't tell what the Diary means, you just have to shoot the two bells in relatively quick succession. It's not too hard, and a secret door will open when you succeed. check point Head through the door and down the ladder, and, yeah, watch out for another firefight. Though this should be easier. They will pop up beyond the second arch, in a slightly larger room. check point There are two guys, both with M4s. Take them out from the second archway, the one leading into the room they're in. The room after that has another three guys, this time one with a 92FS and two with M4s. There are two that will take aim at you once you reach the entrance to the room, but the third, a mercenary with a M4, will wait until you enter, so be careful. Once they're down, head through where the third one was. check point Climb up, then enter the large cavern with the huge drop. Just jump to either platform and then jump to the the third one, though it is easier to jump from the one directly across from the entrance. Climb up, jump over, walk up the stairs and watch the cutscene. check point Go through the next arch, then carefully drop to the outcrop slightly below you and jump across. Walk down the stairs and continue following the path until you reach a crank. Turn it and walk out the door. Treasure Guide 42. Golden Inca Vessel As soon as you go down the stairs, the treasure will be on your right, in a little alcove to the right of the stairs.thumb|300px|right 43. Golden Skull After the first platforming section, this treasure is hidden behind a waterfall to the left of the stairs going up. 44. Silver Snuff Box After you exit the trap door into the room monastery chapel with the huge fire fight, it will be behind you in a corner. 45. Silver Spanish Goblet After you drop down the ladder, it will be behind a stone sarcophagus on your left in the very first room. 46. Silver Ingot After viewing the cutscene with Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, and after you jump across to the other side, it will be on the ground, on the other side of the stairs you jumped to. 47. Gold and Ruby Inca Mask It is in the final room of the chapter, where the crank is. It is on the left side, in the corner. Trophy Opportunities Senior Fortune Hunter - '''If you've gotten all the treasures so far, you should get this reward. '''50 Kills: 92FS-9mm - '''You'll be using this and the M4 a lot this level, so you may get this. The SAS-12 pops up, but not as often. '''50 Kills: M4 50 Kills: SAS-12 Category:Uncharted Walkthrough Category:Uncharted